A breeding program was initiated during the late 90's near Bakersfield in San Joaquin Valley of Central California. In 2006, during this breeding program, a new variety of Vitis vinifera was created by deliberate cross breeding of two parent plants by emasculation of the pollen bearing organ of the female and introducing pollen from another male origin. The female parent of the new variety was the A.3. which is a medium red very productive grape variety with a large seed trace (non-patented in the United States). The male parent (i.e. the pollen parent) of the new variety was GAW5 which is a large white crisp, seedless grape variety with medium fertility (non-patented in the United States).
Comparison of ‘ARRATWENTYNINE’ with its parents:
FlameA.3.GAW5(ComparisonARRATWENTYNINE(Mother)(Father)Variety)Seed traceNoneLargeNoneSmall to noneBerryObtuse ovoidOvoidOvoidGloboseshapeBunches32-364832-3628-36per vineFertilityHighVery highMediumMedium-good
The parentage of the new variety can be summarized as follows:A.3.×GAW5
An artificial pollination was created, and the result was an embryo which possessed unique genetic qualities. The rudiments resulting from the above pollination were embryo rescued.
In 2007 the plant was transplanted to Bakersfield in San Joaquin Valley of Central California.
It was found that the new grapevine of the present invention possesses the following combination of characteristics:                (a) Forms attractive large firm and meaty seedless berries with a red skin coloration; in large clusters which display a sweet apple flavor,        (b) Commonly bears fruit during the month of June in the San Joaquin Valley of Central California, U.S.A., and        (c) Bears fruit that is firm and is well amenable for storage, handling, and shipping.        
The new variety during observation to date has displayed no visible disease, and has displayed an ability to well resist cold, drought, heat; but sensitive to direct exposure to sun and wind. The fruit of the new variety has been found to display excellent handling and shipping qualities combined with desirable dessert eating qualities.
The new variety of the present invention has been found to undergo asexual propagation beginning in 2009 near Bakersfield in the San Joaquin Valley of Central California, U.S.A. by grafting on mature Thompson rootstock (non-patented in the United States). Such asexual propagation has been conducted thereafter in successive years through 2010, and has shown that the characteristics of the new variety are strictly transmissible from one generation to another. Accordingly, the new variety undergoes asexual propagation in a true to type manner.